Less Than Three
by Adaelie
Summary: She spent her entire life behind a computer screen. He lived his entire life out in the open. And then, they came together on a little chatroom. And to think, that love started with a simple less than three. Kyoya x OC. ON HIATUS.
1. Of Chatrooms and Families

**Less Than Three**

She spent her entire life living behind a computer screen. He lived his entire life out in the open. And then, they came together on a little chatroom. And to think, that love started with a simple less than three. Kyoya x OC.

**By Adaelie**

**Author's Note; **All of my readers know by now that I'm obsessive when it comes to my stories. And I get even worse when muse smacks me in the back of the head and makes me write another story. Even while I haven't finished my others. Haha, anyway. Just bear with me for this story. And I apologize ahead of time if I make Kyoya slightly out of character. I'm going to try as hard as I possibly can, honestly. I decided to make another story, since 'Just About Insane' is close to an ending. And honestly, I don't want to lose sight of why I enjoy writing fanfiction. Hey, for all you know, the start of this story might revive my motivation to update 'Princes and Frogs' and 'Just About Insane' more often! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story. After all, if you've read all my stories thus far, you probably do right? No? Eh, alright then.

**fireflight__ has logged on.**

**__k.o has logged on.**

**fireflight__: **Hey K.O. What's up? c':  
**__k.o: **Nothing of importance, I suppose.

**fireflight__: **Okay, then. So what are you doing?

**__k.o: **Managing finances for the Host Club.

**fireflight__: **Oh, that's right isn't it? You're in a Host Club.

**__k.o: **I believe I just said that.

**fireflight__: **Haha, I forgot.

**__k.o: **...?

**fireflight__: **I almost forgot. I'm starting at Ouran tomorrow!

**__k.o: **You are, aren't you?

**fireflight__: **I believe I just said that.

**__k.o: **…shut up.

**fireflight__: **I know you are, but what am I?

**__k.o: **I swear, you can be more immature than Tamaki is sometimes.

**fireflight__: **Yeah, yeah. Anyway, I have to get going.

**__k.o: **Alright. Bye. See you tomorrow.

**fireflight__: **Oh, wait! Where's the Host Club at?

**__k.o: **Ask any of the girls you see tomorrow. You could find out from them.

**fireflight__: **Okay, see you tomorrow!

**__k.o: **Bye.

**fireflight__: **3

**__k.o has logged off.**

**fireflight__ has logged off.**

I slid back from my desk, getting onto my feet. "Nanako, dinner's ready." My mother said, peeping her head into my room innocently. I assumed she had been waiting there the entire time while I was typing. "Alright mom, I'll be down in a second." I said, nodding slowly as my mother slipped out of the room and down the stairs. I brushed my hair out, and slid back to my computer. I checked my various websites for any sort of activity before getting onto my feet again. It was one of the few rarities that I'd ever go down to eat with my parents. Actually, my entire family to be honest. I pretty much lived my entire life in my room. At first my parents had said it was unhealthy for me to never go outside for more than an hour a day.

But after a while, they had come to terms with it.

I had stopped going to private schools when I was eight. From there on, I just stayed home and got home schooled. And at times, I'd take several courses online when my parents couldn't teach me a thing or two. Given, my family had enough money to hire me a bunch of tutors; but I insisted that I didn't need them. After all, my parents were funding my sister's trip around the world and paying for my brother's 'special' school.

I went down the stairs and walked into the dining room. It was relatively small. My parents never did like being overly extravagant. Simplicity was beauty in my mother's eyes, and my father never argued against it. He loved her too much after all. I sat across my brother and next to my mother. "Hideki," I said, as my brother lifted his head up to look at me. "Nana!" He exclaimed cheerfully. I laughed in response, at least before leaning over the table and dabbing the crumbs of his sandwich off of his face. "Be more neat and careful when you're eating, alright Hideki?" He nodded. "I'm sowwy, Nana."

"Are you excited to start going to Ouran tomorrow? If I remember correctly, you already have a friend there yes?" My father said, looking at me now. "I don't really know who he is." I laughed a bit nervously as my father jumped onto his feet and slammed his hands down onto the table. "A boy? THAT YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW!? I forbid you from going to that school-!" He shouted, although he tried to refrain from sounding angry with me in the presence of my little brother, who would only end up crying if he heard yelling. "Calm down, Akito." My mother said, ushering my father down from his current rage spiral. "Ah, right. Right."

The rest of the dinner was silent, only a few mumbles here and there from my parents or brother. I slid back in my chair. "Night everyone." I mumbled. "Nana! Nana!" I turned to look at Hideki. "Yes?" I answered. "Can you read me a bedtime story, Nana?" I shook my head. "No, I can't Hideki." I said, frowning. "But Nana!" He began to cry, but I came up with whatever I could. "But maybe mom can read you a story, okay?" He sniffled. "Why, Nana?" I frowned. "I have to go to school like you tomorrow, too. So I have to go to sleep early, right?" He brightened up and nodded his head cheerfully. I smiled before leaving to go to my room.

I fumbled into my room, checking my websites one last time before shutting it off and climbing into bed. Tomorrow would be a big day. After years, I'd finally go back to my life in public.


	2. First Meetings

**Less Than Three**

She spent her entire life behind a computer screen. He lived his entire life out in the open. And then, they came together on a little chatroom. And to think, that love started with a simple less than three. Kyoya x OC.

**By Adaelie**

**Author's Note; **Hey everyone! I got such great feedback a day after I published this story, so I'm praying that this will go well. Haha, anyway; since fanfiction hasn't sent me any emails about reviews (although I can clearly see they're there), my replies are going to follow this little spiel. Anyway, for the reader's knowledge; there is something wrong with Hideki, and I'm not going to tell you what. At least not until the later chapters, and well yes. I've been planning this chapter for the past two days and it shall be full of epic win. Maybe.

**-YouStoleMyName-: **I think it's the first review? I wouldn't know. I'm a complete moron sometimes, haha. And thanks so much, I hope this story goes well. Happy Late Holidays!

**Asami Yuu: **Well, I'd tell you but I'd be releasing spoilers, don't you think? And haha, totally. I guess it was a normal reaction for her dad to go on a rampage. Nanako is meant to be nice, I guess. Still haven't discovered her entire personality.

**Jessica Aroura-YourFace: **I suppose so. Nanako'd be pretty pale if she spent pretty much all twenty-four hours of the day in her room. I couldn't imagine being like her. I adore my computer (named him Lunchbox!) and everything, but I can't stare at a screen for the entire day.

**have-a-cookie: **Yeah, I have too many stories going at once. But hey! More stuff for everyone else to read, yes? It really can't. Toto is relentless.

**Walking Work of Art: **I certainly hope you enjoyed what I've written so far. And hopefully I can keep up with updates without being smacked with a broom, yes?

**PiPER: **Haha, Hideki adores his sister. And thanks for that, I was afraid Nanako would be a bit much. Sort of. Of course, I don't know how I'd go over board, what with only have written a chapter. Anyway, thanks so much; and I'll update and hopefully finish this story as well as my other two.

…oh crap, I have two other stories I should be updating too.

_Riiiiiiiiiing. Riiiiiiing._

I strolled over towards my nightstand and tapped the button gently. The alarm silenced itself as I walked towards my computer again. It almost bothered me to leave my house for the first time in years, even more so about how I looked. At home, it didn't matter; my family would see me one way or another. But the more I looked at myself in the mirror, I look almost dead. Below my copper irises, you could literally see the dark purple from my lack of sleep. I was super skinny, yes that's what most aim for; but I'm overly so. I sighed, running my fingers through my hair before shuffling towards the door. I was being reluctant, I know; but really. I couldn't imagine what it'd be like for me to finally meet K.O. Given, my parents wouldn't be all too pleased if I ended up getting kidnapped.

But Ouran was a prestigious school, and I believed it. After all, what would they kill/kidnap me for?

My parents owned a sort of franchise of bookstores. What would they have to take from me? Absolutely nothing. I turned the doorknob, and slowly exited my room. "Bye Bruiser." I mumbled, saying my farewells to my computer before going down the stairs and towards the door. I slung my bag over my shoulder, fixing the folds in my horribly ugly yellow uniform. Couldn't they have gone for something much more subtle? Something that didn't scream, 'Hey, look at me! I'm a rich kid who goes to Ouran'? But the more I thought about it, I reminded myself that most tried to show off their wealth.

My parents had already left for work, and Hideki would be at school today as well. I slipped out the door, locked it behind me, and slid into the limo. "Good morning, mistress… Dang! I didn't know it was you, Nanako!" I lifted my head, looking at my driver before laughing slightly. "Hello Katsuo," He grinned in response, at least before leaning back in his chair. I had known Katsuo since I was a child and his family were who my parents employed to drive us around from time to time. But after a while, I had stopped seeing everyone what with my constant hiding in my room. So, really it's no surprise that he's… well, surprised.

"So, where you going?" He crinkled his nose as he stared at my outfit. "In that banana looking get up?" I laughed slightly before looking at him in the eye. "I'm joining the secret organization of the rich, it's called Ouran." He gasped. "You are, really?" I slapped myself in the forehead. "Just drive me to Ouran, dumbass." He rolled his eyes, snorting in response. "You don't have to be so snippy about it, missy."

The rest of the ride was silent except for a few murmurs from Katsuo and me.

"See you later." I said, sliding back out and dragging my bag with me. Katsuo drove off, as I stood there staring at the academy in awe. I had underestimated it. The pictures I had looked up didn't even capture the complete school. Literally. The bell rang, and I came back to consciousness. I ran as quickly as I possibly could in heels, stopping for a breather in front of my (hopefully) class. The teacher poked his head out into the hall, looking for someone. Once I stood up correctly, I looked at him quietly. "Are you Nanako?" I nodded. "Come in, come in."

"Class, this is Yoshino, Nanako. She will be our new student, and is joining us for the rest of this year."

I bowed slightly, at least before looking at them all happily. "I'm Yoshino, Nanako. Feel free to call me Nanako, though. I don't mind, much." I stood there awkwardly, grinning from ear to ear. Nobody said a word, although I could feel everyone's eyes staring into my soul. They were all going to eat me, weren't they?

If not that, they were planning something. "Ah, well if no one has any questions, Nanako. Why don't you sit behind Haruhi? Haruhi, raise your hand." A brown haired fellow raised his hand, as I nodded graciously before shuffling to the desk all the way in the back. I stared ahead the entire class, biting my lower lip as I watched two people talk animatedly with Haruhi. Of course, I could only imagine they were related in some way. Hair that color did not come around often and so naturally too. That much could be assumed in the very least.

The bell rang for lunch, as everyone got up onto their feet to leave the classroom. Of course, they'd have to return sooner or later. I got onto my feet, about to leave when I noticed that Haruhi was still sitting in the classroom. "Haruhi, aren't you coming?" He looked up at me and blinked. "I always eat lunch in the classroom." He answered. "Why?" I asked. "I can't stand being around the Host Club for too long."

Why did that sound so familiar?

_**__k.o: **__Managing the finances for the Host Club._

_**fireflight__: **__Oh, that's right isn't it? You're in a Host Club._

_**__k.o: **__I believe I just said that._

I stood there in a daze for a moment or so, at least before shaking my head. "Do you know anyone who goes by K.O. at the Host Club?" I questioned. He shook his head in response. So I had been lied to? "Well, there's Kyoya-senpai. You could ask him." My eyes lit up almost immediately as I grinned from ear to ear.

I knew who I was looking for now.

The bell rang again, and I gasped. My stomach roared with such annoyance that I nearly crumbled to the ground right there and then. I hadn't eaten. I frowned, shuffling back to my seat again as Haruhi quietly cleaned up his lunch.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. I was too hungry to really focus. What? I'm a growing girl and I had my needs. Although, the more I thought about it; I couldn't imagine how I survived for hours without eating all those days. I supposed my brain went into neutral and didn't remind me to eat, which therefore made my stomach stop hurting when I didn't? My stomach growled again, and I paled before hitting my head on the desk.

The final bell rang, and I picked up my bag again and carried it out of the room. Or at least, I tried to. "Nanako, are you okay? You look a little… well, pale." I turned back and looked at one of my other female classmates. I offered a weak smile to her, and straightened up. "Ah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it. Hey, do you know where the Host Club room is?" I asked, smiling partially. She gave me the location and which hallways to be taken to get there.

My stomach growled again.

By the time I got to the third music room, the doors were still shut. I bit my lower lip in concentration. I didn't know if I should have gone in or shouldn't have. So, I simply knocked on the door gently and was answered with a blonde up in my face. "Hello my dear princess!" …what? "Ah, the host club isn't open yet; but I believe we can make an exception for such a fair maiden as you." Seriously? He sounded like something out of a medieval play. "Uh…" I mumbled as he reached out to grab my hand and tug me in.

It appeared like a normal music room, for the most part anyway. I supposed that they weren't having a theme today. Had it been a theme day, no doubt K.O. would start rambling about how expensive it is to decorate everything. He always did.

The blonde was about to open his mouth to introduce (I was assuming the rest of the Host Club) everyone to me. At first, I was going to tell him that I didn't really care and was only looking for Kyoya. But I suppose I didn't have the heart to tell him. He looked so excited after all.

"I am Tamaki Suoh, the Host Club King. I'm the princely type." Gag. "That would be Mitsukuni Haninotsuka, or Honey for short. He's the shota type." Gag. "Takashi Morinotsuka or Mori for short. The wild type." Alright, I could tolerate him. "Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, the devilish type." Oh, that's who they were. The two ginger haired boys who sat in front of me, with Haruhi I'm sure. "Here's Kyoya Ootori, the cool type." There we go. "And Haruhi Fujioka, the natural type."

Tamaki grinned at me, at least before moving to the side slightly to introduce two other girls that I failed to notice. "And then there's Hanabi Sakurai, girlfriend to Honey." The raven haired girl waved at me slightly, at least before moving again to go talk to the loli boy. I blinked, raising an eyebrow in question as I stared at the couple. Well, at least they looked… the same age? "And this is Ayuko Koshiyako." A brunette girl appeared behind Tamaki, smiling at the blonde for a moment; looking at him for longer than she needed to.

She had a thing for him, didn't she?

"Now who would you like to request?" He began, making a large sweeping motion with his arm. "Kyoya." I answered.

Most of them had an expression of complete shock on their faces as they stared at me. At least until they moved their heads to look at Kyoya. His glasses had a glare reflecting off of them; at least before he lowered his head slightly to look at me. "Hello fireflight." He said fluidly. "Hello K.O." I answered, smiling partially.

"WHAT?!"


	3. Kyoya, are you gay?

**Less Than Three**

She spent her entire life behind a computer screen. He lived his entire life out in the open. And then, they came together on a little chatroom. To think, that love started with a simple less than three. Kyoya x OC.

**By Adaelie**

**Author's Note; **Yes, that's right. I didn't forget about my actual stories. Of course, this means this is taking away from my precious challenge time. Haha, just kidding. Anyway, I'll attempt updating all my stories today, if not then… well, hey. I tried. If not today, then my other updates will appear no later than… next month? Just bear with me, school's going to come back and bite me in the butt so; yeah. Sorry for the late updates! Anyway, I'll shut up now; enjoy!

"You know, you aren't very creative with names." I said, raising an eyebrow at the 'cool' type. "I never said I was." He answered, typing away on his keyboard listlessly. I sighed, placing the tea cup onto the plate set up on his little table. It was interesting really. Kyoya appeared to not put up much of an act for anyone, not even me; while the more I looked at everyone else, they certainly were putting up quite the charade. Even Tamaki seemed terribly princely (even to the point where I was beginning to get charmed). Hikaru and Kaoru (who was who, I had yet to figure out but I would eventually) appeared to be madly in love. And of course, most girls fainted at the sight of it.

The stupidity of the average teenage girl never ceased to amaze me.

"You're not very good at having conversations." No answer. "You know, I can see why no one ever requests you." No answer. "You're pretty scary for a pretty boy." His knuckles turned white. "Actually, I bet it's because you never talk to anyone." No answer. "Or it might be because you're just a mean person." No answer. "Or maybe it's just because you don't like girls here." No answer. "Kyoya, are you gay?"

He turned his head to look at me, striking fear right into my very core. I supposed he found me to be a lot more annoying than he had originally thought. But it wasn't my fault, now was it? I needed to be amused most of the time. Hell, if he had been smart enough; he would have looked all my information up and know that. But the more I thought about it, I lived most of my life in my house; so it wouldn't have been surprising if he couldn't bring up any current files on me. Still, this was Kyoya Ootori; even I knew that he could hack into any sort of database and hunt me down. Creepy as that was.

"Nanako," He finally said, looking at me in an annoyed manner. I could feel the others' stares boring into the back of my head. Everyone was watching, and I was certain he knew that as well. Good, good; that would be good. Just in case he decided to commit something illegal to me, I would have witnesses. Yes, that's right.

"Yes?" I answered in the most annoyingly sugar-sweet voice I could manage. "Shut up." My face fell. "Seriously?" I answered, blinking inquisitively. "You're not going to shank me or anything?" I glanced at the cake knives in the corner of the room. I shouldn't have given him any ideas. "Why? Would you want me to?" The Ootori retorted, glancing at me. The others still stared.

"No." I answered, shrinking in my seat a little. "Good, then shut up Nanako." I shrunk a little more. He pushed his glasses up again, and looked at me. I shrunk again. "And no." He answered simply. "No to what?" I retorted, glancing at him again. "I'm not gay." Kyoya answered simply, as I rolled my eyes. "You haven't proved it. For all I know, you could be a woman in disguise." The expression on his face looked almost shocked that I would accuse him of such a thing, but then again; I wouldn't know if he had even something resembling an emotion. However, the others had collected around us two; the girls having already left. "What are you talking about, Nanako?" Tamaki laughed nervously, dragging my chair back (with me in it mind you) from the little table.

"There's no woman in disguise here." Kaoru said, laughing slightly; before paling at the idea. "Why Haruhi, you look very manly today!" The twins exclaimed, grinning at the poor brown-haired _girl, _yes I figured it out by now. "Shove a cork in it you two, I already know." I retorted, rolling my eyes.

"What ever do you mean, Nanako?" Tamaki said. Bad acting skills? Check. "I know Haruhi's a girl." The three gasped, at least before Haruhi rolled her eyes. "I already told you guys. I don't really care if people know what gender I am." She said, shuffling back to her table to read some more. I smiled. Thank god, there was someone logical here. Ayuko, or at least I believe that was her name, looked at me through half-lidded eyes. "Finally, someone who's smart enough to notice." She mumbled. The blonde looked at Ayuko, shocked almost before retreating to his corner of woe.

She of course reacted only by following him and patting him on the back lightly, trying to convince him that it wasn't his fault he had only noticed that she was a girl last.

I sighed, getting onto my feet and grabbing my bag. "This day turned out to be a total waste." I mumbled, shuffling out of the room and out of the door.

By the time I got home however, Hideki wasn't there to say hello to me like I expected. Neither was either of my parents. I shuffled into the kitchen and picked up a note.

It read:

"Dear Nanako:

Hi sweetie! Your father and I will be out tonight, it's our anniversary; do you remember? We're leaving you home alone, and in case you were worried we took Hideki over to your aunt's. We want you to have a great mini vacation from having to take care of Hideki and…"

The rest of the note trailed off, and I sighed. I had forgotten that my parents were leaving. I shrugged, taking no notice of it before throwing the note into the air and letting it flutter to the ground. I shuffled up the stairs, walking into my room and placing my stuff down before lying on my bed again. What was I going to do? Without Hideki, I had virtually nothing to do. Although I smiled partially as I turned on my computer before going into my room to ditch my uniform. God, I hated that yellow mess of a dress (hey that rhymed!). I changed into my pajamas before sliding back towards my computer.

I checked my websites, and opened up the chatroom I usually met Kyoya on.

**Username: **fireflight__

**Password: *************

…

…

**Password accepted.  
Welcome, fireflight__**

**Friends Online: 1**

**1 New Email in Inbox.**

**fireflight__: **Hey Kyoya.

**__k.o: **What Nanako?

**fireflight__: **Someone's a little cranky today.

**__k.o: **You would know why.

**fireflight__: **I would know why…? How so?  
**__k.o: **Because of your constant pestering in my personal affairs, we had to send the girls home earlier today; and because of that we lost quite a bit of funding.

**fireflight__: **Ugh, is that all you ever think about?

**__k.o: **For the most part yes.

**fireflight__: **Money grubber.

**__k.o: **Really, Nanako? Really?  
**fireflight__: **Shut up, Kyoya.

**__k.o: **How about never?

**fireflight__: **How about now?  
**__k.o: **Well, I suppose it doesn't matter anyway. You'll just have to pay for it.

**fireflight__: **Oh, do I now?

**__k.o: **Yes, you do.

**fireflight__: **Well, look here; my parents are out of town. And they have all my funds in a safe. And to be honest, it's just a little money; can't you just be a little more practical and have me be your assistant or something until I pay it all off?  
**__k.o: **That's an excellent idea, Nanako.

**fireflight__: **…what's an excellent idea?

**__k.o: **You'll be my assistant until you earn enough money to pay it off.

**fireflight__: **Wait, I was just kidding!  
**__k.o: **No matter, you'll just have to deal with it. Check your email, I already had a list of things typed up for you to do tomorrow. Bye.

**fireflight__: **But, wait!

**__k.o has logged off.**

I clicked on the email. It read:

"Dear Nanako,

Since you're my assistant, I have compiled a list of things for you to do tomorrow at the Host Club…"

The list trailed on and on, and I gritted my teeth as my grip on the mouse tightened. That asshole planned the entire thing to happen. Jerk.


	4. Kyoya's Tasks 1 to 5

**Less Than Three**

She lived her entire life behind a computer screen. He lived his entire life out in the open. And then, they came together on a little chatroom. And to think, that love started with a simple less than three. Kyoya x OC.

**By Adaelie**

**Author's Note; **This is really just a fluff chapter. I just wanted to test out to see how far Kyoya could push Nanako until she snapped. Expect maybe one or two more of these chapters (including this one) until an actual chapter. But trust me, these are perfectly relevant to the plot line. Sort of, haha. And yes, I actually put this into perspective on paper too. Oh, and you might see a little more of Nanako's personality. I think I'm really going to be able to bring her out a bit more this way as well. Also, I have no idea if you can actually buy shopping carts from their supermarkets, so; don't try it. Haha.

This was a war.

This was a war between that damn Ootori and me.

There was a list.

There was a list of tasks that I _would _accomplish. No matter what.

This was a war.

And I sure as hell wasn't about to lose.

**Task #1: Buy groceries.**

I glanced down at the list, skimming over it slightly. To set the scene, I was at the great battleground better known as the supermarket; where the great war of grocery shopping would commence. I had never actually done things for myself, so this would be interesting at least. That's what I believed anyway. As far as I knew, Haruhi had used to be the one who had gone grocery shopping. Because as far as I could tell, none of the host club members could pass off as remotely normal without squealing about something like sugar.

But, oh! I was the assistant now, so apparently that was Kyoya speak for 'the worker monkey'. It wasn't even right the way he was blackmailing me into working for him! Besides, I doubt that he had really even lost that much money. He was a demon that Ootori, a demon; I say!

I blinked, staring at the frozen foods aisles. "They make… these things and freeze them?" I pressed my face up against the frozen glass. "Interesting." I murmured, at least before glancing around again. I needed to get sugar, tea packages, things to bake sweets with, and instant coffee. Now where these things were was beyond me. At first, Haruhi had insisted that she come with me to make sure I didn't get lost or anything; but I refused it. …maybe that part wasn't as true as the fact Kyoya nearly bit her head off for suggesting to help me. Apparently, the fact I was forced into being an assistant was _my _fault.

I didn't know where I was going though.

I pulled out my personal GPS tracker, looking around and frowning. It didn't say anything more past the fact I was in a grocery store. I shuffled down the halls, careful not to step on my daisy-yellow uniform.

Eventually, I had located the things I needed and went up to the cash register. The cashier was less than friendly, but I guess I could imagine why. She looked like she'd rather be anywhere but at work. I gave her two hundred dollars, assuming it was enough to pay for my surplus of things. Her eyes nearly bugged out of her head. I shrugged; maybe she had never seen that much money before. I tossed my bags into the trunk of the limo, before glancing over at several shopping carts discarded at the corner. I grinned, before turning to the person who was pulling the carts into the supermarket.

"Would you mind if I bought a few of those carts?" He raised an eyebrow before I signed a check and gave it to him, before he widened his eyes and nodded merrily. I took about ten of them, just enough for everyone at the Host Club. What I was going to use them for, I'm not about to tell you. I sighed, scurrying away to the limo and speeding off to accomplish task number two.

**Task #2: Bake the sweets and make tea.**

I unfortunately have never cooked in my life. Luckily though, I've watched the food network enough to have a basic grasp on it. Maybe.

I shuffled towards the counter, taking out several things needed for baking. What I didn't understand was why Kyoya had made her do the cooking. Normally, didn't they just go buy it from a bakery? Besides, what could he get out of this- oh. This was a cheaper way. I rolled my eyes, cracking a few eggs into the already emptied flour in the bowl. I picked up a box that said baking soda and put it in after everything else was mixed in. Unfortunately for me, the cooking god had other intentions. It exploded on my face, covering my entire body in flour.

I sighed, leaning against the messy corner and flipping out my phone. "Hello? Ritorusuiitsu?"

Task two completed.

**Task #3: Clean the Music Room**

I skated around the club room on soapy towels; cleaning the floor while attempting to not fall over and hurt myself. I had a helmet too, so no worries. I spun around a bit, at least until the doors opened and I rammed right into it. "I told you to clean the club room, Nanako. I didn't ask you to skate around like a moron." Kyoya said bluntly, and I narrowed my eyes. Well, gee; thanks mister I-Kill-Joy-and-Kick-Puppies. I scuttled away as the door closed and grabbed a bucket and sat on the ground and started scrubbing.

Task three unfortunately completed.

**Task #4: Set Up the Theme out in the Garden**

I delicately bent the petals of the sakura blossom upward so that they would float in the small river, as koi fish swam gently amongst it. I sighed, picking up all the other things and slowly began to set up everything else for everyone. Tamaki's area was secluded with the flower he expressed the most interest that being a red rose. I had set it up near the beginning of the river.

I set up Kyoya's nearby the lilies. I supposed it was a gentle enough flower to perhaps express some relief on him. It wouldn't have killed him to be a bit kinder to everyone; could it? I set up the twins near by the dahlias, after all; they came in different shades. Perhaps there would be one that could express them both. I set Haruhi near by the daisies, simply because I thought it would be cute. Not only that, the idea that Haruhi was just a simple person was what made me put her there. I put Honey and Mori near by the sunflowers. For what reason? When you put Honey and Mori together, it contrasted and made each other shine nearly as brightly as the sun.

What?

I can be poetic too. Task four, accomplished.

**Task #5: Breathe**

I breathed in, leaning against one of the trees; waiting for the Host Club to show up. I breathed again, shutting my eyes for just a moment. I needed to sleep just for a little. Just a little. I shut my eyes and let my dream world take me away.

**[Kyoya's POV]**

I sighed, rubbing my temples in annoyance.

It was just yesterday that I had given Nanako her list of tasks to do for the day. She did surprise me however. When I had walked into the third music room; I hadn't imagined she would actually attempt accomplishing a majority of the things I asked her to do. That being said, I suppose it'd make sense. I was holding her as my assistant against her will. But the more I think about it, I sound as though I'm going to drug her.

I walked out to the garden, although what I had seen made my lips curl upward into a little smile. She had actually done it.

She was sleeping soundlessly, propped up against a tree. I was willing to wake her up; but, she had done enough for today. I wasn't heartless after all.

I picked her up into my arms and carried her off towards the little area she had even set up in case Honey needed a little nap. She moved slightly in my arms, curling inward and using my chest as a pillow. I wasn't sure what it was that compelled me to do this for her. I set her down, covering her with a sheet before getting up again.

"Don't go…" Nanako said through half-lidded eyes, pulling on the sleeve of my costume. I blinked, staring at her for a moment. She looked almost fragile. Like she needed me to be there sitting next to her the entire time. I moved her hand back down again and handed her Tamaki's stuffed bear (hopefully he wouldn't throw a tantrum about it) before slipping to my area as the others came one by one.

Strange thing was. I wasn't sure I should've left her when she asked me not to.

**Author's Note Dos; **I'm sorry if Kyoya was a little out of character, haha. Just bear with me. x3


End file.
